The New Mew revamped
by Firehedgehog
Summary: Ash get a chance to become something special a choice giving to him by MewTwo.Gone over, spelling and grammer fixed mostly and easier to read. Good for all those who read it before to read again or even new people


I know this series was done along time ago, but I noticed how many mistakes in spelling and grammar there was. It's not perfect, but this revamped version is much better then the originalÉ check out the older version if you don't believe me.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story; all characters belong to the people who actually own the series pokemon.

The new Mew

By Firehedgehog

Prologue

Two small boys giggled as they explored the forest around their town, they lived in pallet town and they both knew that they weren't suppose to be out here. The first boy was six years old with spiky reddish brown hair and brown eyes; the second was a year younger with spiky black hair and brown eyes.

Spotting a wild pokemon they started chasing it that ended with them getting thunder shocked, by the time they got off the ground the pokemon they had been chasing was gone and they decided that it was time to go home.

"That was fun Gary, but I bet we'll be in lots of trouble when get home," the black haired boy said to the older boy, they both giggled knowing that meant no video games for a week but they would still be allowed to play with each other.

"Mommy is going to be so mad Ash, your too," Gary said grinning, they both started running home but stopped suddenly when fog surrounded them out of nowhere and they couldn't see anything.

"Gary, where are you?" Ash called when he couldn't see Gary anymore, hearing nothing he started to run in a panic.

"Oomh!" Ash said as he suddenly ran into something, he landed painfully on his behind. Looking to see what he had bumped into he saw a slightly purple at like creature looking at him; he wondered what type of pokemon it was.

Hello human child a voice said in his mind, Ash giggled thinking that it was funny that the pokemon was taking like this to him.

"Hello Mister Pokemon, nice to meet cha," he said between giggles, the cat pokemon seemed to smile slightly. Then to his surprise another pokemon appeared beside the purple pokemon, it was slightly pink in colour and also cat like but smaller then the first.

Hello the pink one said in his mind, Ash giggled again wondering if this pokemon would be his friend also.

So this is the child you have chosen the pink one said, Ash suddenly felt as if someone was probing his mind.

Yes little sister, you are the last of your species and dying and this one has the right genetic code for me to transform him into one of your species the purple one said, Ash frowned wondering what the two were talking about since it sounded so confusing.

Are you sure that he will want to become a pokemon MewTwo, what about his family? the pink one asked, Ash now knew that the purple one was called MewTwo.

Yes for I used my powers to look into the future, I will show him what will happen Mew MewTwo said, Ash now knew that the smaller cat pokemon was now called Mew.

Now child I have something to show you MewTwo said and Ash nodded, the next thing he knew he was crying about what he saw.

"Why would someone do that to Pallet Town Mister MewTwo?" Ash asked, he finally stopped and wiped his tears away.

Who knows how people like that think child, but I give you a choice Mewtwo said; this got Ash's full attention.

"Choice?" Ash asked, he wondered what it would be for in six years his town would be destroyed and everyone from Pallet Town dead.

My sister Mew is the last of her species and dying, she wants me to use my power to transform you into an immortal mew so her species won't die out Mew Two said. Ash looked at the Mew, and saw that it was dying and would probably die in a few weeks.

"Yes I'll do it, if you'll be my big brother," Ash said and MewTwo smiled, MewTwo then began to glow. 'Goodbye Gary' Ash thought, then they were gone as MewTwo teleported them elsewhere to begin the transformation.

OoOoO

Chapter One

Gary Oak looked sadly at the pokeball in his hand, even after all these years he couldn't forget Ash. Ash who had vanished all those years ago on that strange foggy day, while he had become a pokemon trainer Ash had never made it like they had wanted. He felt a tear run down his cheek, today Ash would of turned ten years old and would of started his pokemon journey but instead Gary instead was starting his pokemon journey.

As he walked away from Pallet town to begin his journey he smiled slightly remembering his dreams, in them he had seen Ash grow up and they had remained friends. The only thing that had confused him about the dreams was what Ash had said the very first time; he could still remember Ash's voice so clearly.

"Gary I'm not dead and I'm sorry that I couldn't say goodbye to you that day, I was chosen for something and I accepted to do something so that a species wouldn't die out. So don't be sad please don't for I know that we'll meet outside our dreams one day and I can explain everything, till then this is all I can do," Ash had said. To his confusion over the years Ash's hair had become a light pink colour and his eyes had become blue. It was strange, but he figured that it was just his mind playing tricks on him.

His pokemon talking to him quickly brought him to reality and his pokemon journey, he picked up his pokemon and then he quickly put it down again after being thunder shocked once again.

"Why did I pick a pikachu?" Gary asked himself; then Gary remembered that a pikachu had always been Ash's favorite and that was why.

"Pikachu," Pikachu said to his trainer, no way was he getting into a stinking pokeball. Gary tried once more to put him in one, which failed; Gary quickly got thunder shocked once again.

VvVvV

Mew where are you? Mewtwo called, he was looking for his little brother since a human had spotted them and they had to leave this area now. His brother had once been a human child but now after the transformation the new mew had filled in a void in his heart, the one that had formed there at his sister's death.

Mew appeared, he was much smaller then his sister had been since he was much younger but they were pretty much the same and loved to play and have fun.

Big brother mew said giving mewtwo a hug, mewtwo smiled for as long as mew was alive he would feel love and didn't even care that mew had once been human.

It's time to go Bro, humans are hunting us again mewtwo said, mew became serious and together they teleported away.

VvVvV

"Why are we in human form big brother?" Mew asked mewtwo, the two had changed to look human and were staying in Pewter city. Mew was going by his once human name and looked like an older version of his old human form, that is except that he had very light pink hair and blue eyes.

Mewtwo was looking like a human teenager with dark purple eyes and light purple hair, both of their hair was spiky and they wore white clothing. Mew looked ten years old because he would of been that old if he was human still, mewtwo looked fifteen years old and was going by the name of Matt.

"Because too many humans are searching for us bro, till then we have to hide in the place they'll never think to look," Mewtwo said, they both hated these forms because they had to hide their powers while in them.

"Okay big bro, since we have already rented our hotel room I'm going to walk around town to see the sights," Mew said and at the nod of mewtwo he ran off, the older pokemon smiled slightly.

VvVvV

Gary was exhausted as he walked into Pewtor town, his pikachu still didn't like him and the only reason he had gotten any pokemon was because he had been lucky enough to catch a Caterpee. Who after a week: had evolved into Metapod, and then quickly into Butterfree. After that he had caught many other pokemon with Butterfree: the thing was that pikachu still wouldn't let him near him without thunder shocking him and he wouldn't listen to him.

"You know you could at least act like you're my pokemon," he said to the electric rodent, pikachus electric sacs sparked and Gary nervously edged further away from him.

Then to his surprise pikachu stopped walking and sniffed the air, the pokemons eyes widened. Then to Gary's shock ran past him further into the town, with a sigh he ran after his pikachu.

Finally he caught up once his pokemon stopped in front of someone, he couldn't see the persons face but the person for some reason felt familiar to him. Then pikachu jumped into the persons arms chattering cheerfully to the person, the person then turned around to face Gary and Gary had to gasp in shock.

It was Ash!

OoOoO

Chapter Two

Pikachu couldn't believe it; he could smell a mew and mewtwo in town. He felt his heart beat faster as excitement raced through him at incredible speeds, ignoring the fact that his human master was right beside him he started running in the direction he smelled mew was. All pokemon knew what a mew smelled like even if they hadn't met one before or been near one, he knew what mewtwo smelled like since it was known that he smelled a lot like mew except smelled slightly metallic for some reason or another.

The world blurred around him as he ran his fastest towards mew, then he slowed down as he came in font of mew. To his surprise mew was in human form, he guessed that mew was doing this to keep the humans from recognizing it and trying to catch it.

Hello Pikachu heard in his mind and he knew it was mew, the voice was very young, male and he felt love and a playful nature in it. Pikachu happily leapt into mews arms and started chatting to mew, he heard Gary run up to them out of breath; and mew turned to face the true human.

Pikachu saw Gary's face pale and say lip a name, he looked at mew face and saw a sad smile on its face. Mew put him on the ground slowly; pikachu looked at mew wondering what was making Mew so sad looking.

"Hello Gary, it been a long since we last saw each other," the mew said, pikachus eyes bulged when he heard mew talk to Gary by name, how in the world could Gary know mew.

VvVvV

Mew looked at Gary sadly remembering there childhood together and he saw shock in the humans boys eyes, he knew that Gary recognized him from the dreams he had sent to Gary. He felt guilt at not meeting Gary sooner then now, he knew that he had to tell Gary the truth and not a lie of where he had been all these years... also the fact that he was no longer human.

The pikachu he knew was confused at the fact that Gary knew him, but he guessed that this pikachu hadn't yet heard of how this mew was born.

Many other pokemon had heard it but they didn't care, all they cared was that there was still one mew left and it would still try to protect the world.

"Is it really you Ash?" Gary asked in a scratchy voice tears at the edges of his eyes, mew knew that Gary feared he would vanish again without any chance of goodbye.

"It's me Gary, please forgive me for not being able to say goodbye last time," mew said and they found each other hugging each other, tears flowed from Gary's eyes.

"Now Ash, before I faint from shock of seeing you alive please tell me everything, don't leave anything out," Gary said, mew already talking to his brother telepathically smiled knowing that mewtwo would let him tell once they were in the safety of the hotel room.

"Follow me Gary, you too pikachu," mew said to the two, Gary frowned but he decided to follow and so did pikachu.

"Lead the way," Gary said, mew turned around and headed to his hotel room where mewtwo was waiting for them.

VvVvV

"You're a what!" Gary said in a high pitched surprised voice, mew sighed for he had just told Gary what had happened since there childhood together.

"A mew Gary, I'm sorry," mew said and he noticed that his brother was trying hard not to laugh; Gary's expression was just too funny to look at.

"Oh," Gary said and then suddenly his eyes rolled back and he fainted, mew quickly caught him and put it on a bed. Behind him he heard mewtwo laughing, mew sighed and waited for him to stop which was a long time.

(Wow I didn't know humans could do that) pikachu said looking at his master with fascination, mew felt a smile tug at his mouth and let out a small chuckle.

Humans can do a lot of things that are even funnier mew said, now pikachu stopped looking at Gary and studied mews human form. Its brown eyes frowned; mew wondered why it was frowning.

(Why are you in human form you two?) pikachu asked, mew sighed and then started to explain the problems of humans hunting them and why they had changed shape.

So how do you like Gary? mew asked pikachu and the electric mouse pokemon rolled his eyes, humans could be annoying.

(He's okay for a human as log as he doesn't put me in a pokeball, but could I be your pokemon while you're in human form?) pikachu asked hopefully, mew shook his head no crushing the pikachus hope.

Sorry pikachu but you Gary's; so give him a chance mew said, pikachu sighed and decided to have a nap.

(It was worth a try) pikachu said as it fell asleep, mew smiled and then decided to talk to his brother about something.

VvVvV

"Are you sure of this, is this what you really want?" mewtwo asked mew, mew nodded and mewtwo sighed in frustration.

"I want to go with Gary on his pokemon journey bro, I'll keep out of trouble and I won't use my powers when strangers are about," mew said giving mewtwo the puppy dog look, mewtwo sighed and gave in.

"On Three conditions: one Gary treats you good and sees to your safety; and two if your life is ever in danger you are to comeback to me. And three you won't help him capture pokemon,' mewtwo said, mew nodded knowing that mewtwo was just being protective of him since he was so young a pokemon.

"I agree," he said happily, right then he wanted to change to his mew shaped and fly around, but the look his brother gave him made him decide not to.

"And so do I," a voice said behind them, they turned to see Gary awake looking at them with pikachu at his side.

"Yeah!" mew said and he happily hugged his brother; then to Gary's surprise him also. Half an hour later they were ready to go against the gym leader in pewter town, mew was going by his human name Ash and had a backpack on his back for their journey.

"Lets go Ash, our pokemon journey has begun," Gary said taking a pose and Ash did a pose also, mewtwo watching the three leave sweatdropped.

"Thank goodness I was never like that," he said scratching the back of his head, he sweatdropped again when he saw the pikachu also take a pose.

'I thought bro was more mature then this' mewtwo thought as they headed towards the gym, with a swirl of psychic energy he teleported to his hotel room while no one was looking.

Bye big bro he suddenly heard mews voice in his mind, he smiled and decided to take a well, deserved nap.

OoOoO

Chapter Three

Brock looked up from his meditating when the door to his gym opened, he saw two boys walk inside and on the pink haired boys shoulder was a pikachu.

"I've come to challenge the pokemon gym leader," the older of the two boys said, he had brownish red hair that was spiky and looked like he was trying very hard not to jump with excitement.

"Good luck Gary," the pink haired boy said, Brock stood up and walked towards the challenger.

"Thanks Ash," Gary said to the pink haired boy, as Brock watched the pikachu jumped off Ash's shoulder and came to stand beside Gary's side signaling to Brock that it belonged to Gary.

"Let the match begin," Brock said and as if it was a signal a rock field rolled in front of them, this rock field was where they would compete. The following match impressed Brock and he saw that this trainer had a future in pokemon; in the end Gary earned a Boulder Badge.

"Very impressive match, I hope to see you in the pokemon league," Brock said passing the badge to him, Gary thanked him and went to show it to the other boy. Brock was just about to turn around when he felt someone behind him, frowning he turned around to face the pink-haired boy. Brock looked at the boy feeling that there was something strange about him; his blue eyes seemed to be so kind yet had a playful nature in them.

"You are very kind to your pokemon, they love you," the boy said and Brock felt a chill, he now felt a strange energy around this boy and he didn't know what it meant. "But you are sad, do not let the sadness destroy you," the boy continued in his kind voice, Brock took a step away from the boy wondering how he could see so easily into his heart. He then sighed in relief when Gary called the boys name, the boy gave him one last look his eyes filled with kindness and then walked to his friend and they left together.

VvVvV

"You did good in that match Gary, but your pokemon are very tired now and you should bring them to the pokemon center," Ash said as they left the gym, Gary looked at his friend and nodded.

"Good idea, then we can head to the next gym and adventure," Gary said and Ash smiled, Gary observed his friend as they headed to the pokemon center. Ash was kind to everyone and seemed to see into a person's heart easily. Now and then Gary would see that playful nature of Ash's mew form and it was always shown in the always, constant softness of his voice.

"To adventure," Ash said with a smile, they both laughed when pikachu made a pose and said something, when Ash smirked Gary wondered what pikachu had said.

"What did pikachu just say?" he asked, Ash and pikachu gave him an evil smile and he wondered if he really wanted to know what had been said.

"Private joke you wouldn't understand Gary, it a pokemon thing," Ash replied in a whisper and a twinkle in his eyes, Ash then gave a small chuckle.

"I also have a feeling its about me," Gary muttered under his breath, he sighed.

"It was about you," Ash said and then he snickered, Gary glared at the two pokemon wishing he could understand the pokemon language.

"I have a feeling that I really don't want to know it now," Gary said, Ash stopped snickering and then told Gary what the joke was.

"I never knew pokemon had such an evil sense of humor," Gary said with a sigh, finally he arrived at the pokemon center ignoring the two snickering pokemon.

VvVvV

"Welcome to this pokemon center, how may I help you?" Nurse Joy asked as two boys came up to her desk, the older boy gave her his pokeballs and she took them with a smile. A few minutes later the pokemon were healthy once again and she returned them, as she did so she noticed that the pink haired boy was looking at a missing persons poster.

"Who's she?" he asked turning to her, she blinked when she found herself looking into those beautiful blue eyes and it took her a few seconds to speak to there owners.

"Misty Waterflower one of the gym leaders of Cerulean gym, she was last seen in the Viridian forest a week ago. When she didn't return home when she had planned to we started searching for her, she the sixth person this month to vanish in that forest," Nurse Joy said and she sighed in relief when he stopped looking at her, the power she sensed in this boy was scary.

"Hey Gary, do you want to have a look in the forest for these missing people?" the pink haired boy asked the older boy, Gary looked thoughtful and then nodded.

"Yeah we should look for them Ash, they could be hurt bad," Gary said to the pink haired boy, then the two of them left the pokemon center and she saw them heading towards the Viridian forest.

VvVvV

Mew smiled slightly as he saw a certain pokemon trainer run up to them, they had been just about to enter the Viridian forest. They turned around as the gym leader caught up to him; he was out of breath and sweating slightly.

"If you two are going searching for those missing people I better come with you, I'm a gym leader and have more experience then you in pokemon battles," he said and mew smirked slightly, he could actually see that the gym leader just wanted to explore a little without his little brothers and sisters with him.

"I guess you can then, well I'm Ash and the person you battled earlier is Gary Oak," mew said to the gym leader, the gym leader then realized that he hadn't introduced himself yet.

"I'm Brock Slate, nice to meet you," Brock said and they shook hands, then the three of them turned around and entered the forest.

VvVvV

The first sign that they were getting near one of the missing people was someone screaming at someone to let them go, Gary looked at Brock and they both readied there pokeballs to battle.

"You Jerks let me go, now!" the voice screamed and they could tell that it was female now and very angry and scared.

"Let's go," Gary said to Brock and the two ran towards the voice, mew watched them and then decided to follow to see what they were about to do.

Once he caught up to him the two trainers were glaring at a pair of teenagers, the boy had shoulder length purple hair and green eyes and the girl had long red hair and blue eyes. What surprised him most was the pokemon standing between them a meowth who stood upright and talked human, mew could tell that the meowth didn't recognize what he was.

"Were not giving up the pokemon we stole or the hostages, and were taking yours," the blue haired guy said and he realeased his pokemon a Koffing, his partner released an ekans.

"Lets battle," Gary said letting his butterfree out, Brock nodded and let his geodude out.

Mew watched this surprised, why would someone steal pokemon from others when there were many wild ones about. Also a battle like the one starting in front of him was terrible, the violence radiating around them hurt him.

As it went on he felt his body shake in fear at how this battle was full of hate and blood, there minds were full of hate for each other and they were forgetting why they were truly fighting for.

"Stop!" he screamed when two pokemon were almost killed but no one seemed to hear him; he felt tears run down his face as he felt the other pokemons pain. He closed his eye's as he tasted his salty tears in his mouth, which flowed like small rivers knowing that violence like this always ended in sadness, a red glow surrounded his body.

"Stop!" he screamed again this time louder and he used his power to push his friends to the ground and the two strangers were thrown into the distance, behind them they left all there stolen pokemon in a bag and the hostages tied unconscious to trees.

Mew fell to the ground tears still flowing hating himself for what he had just done and he watched as the strangers pokemon escaped, he then waited for his two friends to wake since he had accidentally knocked them unconscious. Once they woke up they searched and found the person who had been yelling earlier; it was the missing gym leader Misty Waterflower who then helped them untie the rest of the hostages.

OoOoO

Chapter Four

It was a few hours after the rescue and a certain mew was ready to drop where he was standing and fall asleep, since he had used the energy he knew that he would soon have to change back into his mew shape to get some real rest.

"Gary, I'm hitting the sack," he whispered to his friend, Gary nodded and continued his conversation with a certain red haired gym leader.

"Get some rest Ash," Gary said, mew smiled and quickly went to his private hotel room and locking the door sighed in relief. There he let his body return to his true form of a mew, he then floated to the bed and fell asleep not even once bothering to turn the lights on.

VvVvV

Gary frowned as he watched his friend leave for his room, he knew that the young mew was exhausted from staying in human form so long and needed to rest.

'How we have both changed Ash, but you the most' Gary thought with a sigh, while he was glad to have the younger boy back it wasn't quite the same knowing that Ash wasn't human anymore.

'I wonder, does he think himself as Ash or as Mew' Gary thought sadly, he sighed again closing his eyes. Across his mind he saw Ash the little kid he once knew, so active, so friendly, innocent and energetic. Ash now was still energetic and friendly; but that innocence was replaced with knowledge and a power so great it actually scared him.

"Hey Gary are you all right?" a concerned voice asked, startled he opened his eyes to find himself looking into a pair or blue eyes. He blinked at Misty and she smiled softly at him, he realized that he must of zoned out on the world.

"I'm fine Misty, I'm just exhausted from the action earlier," Gary said lying; in this sentence he referred to Ash and himself saving her from team rocket.

"I bet you are, anyway I'm heading for a long bath and then a long nap," she said, Gary then proceeded to blush heavily as images of her naked in the bath flashed through his minds.

"Baka!" she said seeing him blushing and realizing what he was picturing, a second later Gary found himself on the ground his head hurting.

"Medic..." he whispered as she walked away muttering to herself, over her shoulder she held a small mallet all girls seemed to have in a sub space pocket somewhere. (LOL)

VvVvV

Jesse, James and meowth nervously entered the boss's office. James had called them down and they were very nervous for a good reason, he had heard of others that had failed the boss... they had disappeared and rumoured dead.

"Sit down," the boss ordered pointing at three uncomfortable looking cheers, quickly they did and James wished that he hadn't eaten so much earlier when they had gotten back to base.

"Sir it wasn't our fault we failed, it was those twerps faults," Jesse yelled at their boss, James shivered wondering if he was about to die.

"Shut up, I already know that you idiots," there boss said angrily, James shivered again along with meowth and Jesse grumbled angrily.

"Knowing how you are all bumbling fools I set up cameras to watch and you will learn your mistakes through them. Now you idiots are going to watch a short video on how you failed," there boss said sending spittle onto there faces, they leaned back into there seats wishing that they could disappear.

"Now watch," the boss said pressing a button on his desk, a few seconds later there was a buzzing sound and a panel opened up on his desk. As James watched a TV came out of the panel its screen coming alive, he blinked when the lights in the room went out.

'Cool set up' James thought; then the video began.

VvVvV

The two humans and meowth raged once the video was done, they had seen that pink haired twerp use that power to defeat them and once more to cry after.

"How dear that twerp do that to me," Jesse yelled and she planned revenge, James agreed and a red aura formed around the two of them.

Only meowth did not say anything for he was now in deep thought, he knew that the power the boy had used was very familiar but he couldn't place it.

'What is it, what does this human remind me of' Meowth thought frustrated, he frowned wishing he knew... he had forgotten something he knew that was very familiar.

VvVvV

Giovanni smiled to himself; as the three idiots raged at what the kid had done, he himself was amazed at what he had seen.

'What power that child's hold, I want that power and what I want I always get. I lost Mewtwo years ago, this child will give me the power I lost' Giovanni thought, he smirked at the thought of more power.

'Maybe with this child's power I will be able to track down mewtwo and capture him.... then everything will be perfect and I will rule the world' he thought his eyes gleaming, then finally he had enough of the stooges yelling at the indignity of being beaten by the child.

"I'm sending you three on another mission, you are to retrieve the pink haired child alive and bring him to me and failing is not an option," he said, they nodded there faces pale in there fear for him.

"Yes sir," Jesse snapped out in fear.

"What ever you say sir," James sqeaked out, the purple haired boy shivered in fear.

"Whatever," meowth muttered looking distracted, Giovanni made himself glare at the three making them thing of what he would do to then if they failed.

"Dismissed," he yelled at them, they all whimpered and ran almost at Sonic speeds out of the room.

"Imbeciles," he muttered once they were gone, he massaged his temples and told his secretary to bring him a tyanol to stop this migraine from getting any worse.

VvVvV

Gary groaned as he woke up the next morning, his head still hurt from where Misty had hit him with that damn mallet of hers. He climbed out of the bed with a yawn and lazily scratched the back of his head, he walked to the bathroom his eyes half open and proceeded to groom himself to look a little more respectable.

Didn't get enough sleep did ya Gary? an amused voice asked as he exited the bathroom, he jumped startled to see Ash in mew form sitting on his bed.

"Ash..." he whined to the pink mew, the mew giggled and Gary grumbled. He really didn't need this kind of thing this early in the morning, pikachu he saw was also on the bed and laughing heavily.

Aww... did we hurt widdle Gary's feelings Ash teased, Gary then smirked as he hit the mew with a pillow.

"Ash shut up, its to early to be so active," he said yawning, Ash grinned at him his large blue eyes sparkling at his joke. As Gary watched the mews body glowed briefly and a second later Ash sat there in human form, Ash was still grinning at him also.

"You humans are not morning people did you know that Gary, but that was fun," Ash said giggling, Gary then ducked as Ash sent all the pillows at him using his telekinetic powers.

"AWWW!" Gary said as they all hit, seemed he wasn't able to dodge the pillows when Ash threw then at him like this.

"Ash!" Gary groaned from the pile of piles, when ash began laughing again Gary grinned himself and a pillow fight followed.

VvVvV

"Gary," Misty said coming over, mew smirked as he felt the feelings coming off the human girl.

"I'll just leave the two of you alone," mew whispered to Gary, then before Gary could say anything to stop him he slipped away and hid behind a huge potted plant to listen to the conversation.

(What's going on?) Pikachu asked him, he grinned at the yellow mouse pokemon.

Misty is going to ask if she can come with us he answered telepathically to the other pokemon, he also made sure that only pikachu heard him at that moment.

(Maybe they'll date) pikachu suggested, they both resisted the urge to giggle at the thought.

A few minutes later mew snickered as a look of defeat graced Gary's face and Misty left smiling, seemed that the water pokemon trainer was coming with them.

"When's your first date Gary, and can we come with you?" mew teased, Gary gave him the glare of death and stomped off. As soon as he was out of earshot the two pokemon began laughing, humans could be so fun to tease.

VvVvV

In the end Brock also decided to come with them, Gary tried to get him to stay at the gym but since Brocks father had decided to come home he was able to leave to journey now.

Mew smirked as he saw Gary's expression as they waited for the others t arrive, the two of them had there backpacks on and were ready to hit the road.

"What's taking them so long, it shouldn't take this long to pack," Gary said in a grumpy voice, mews smirk grew wider knowing how funny this all was.

You are such a whiner Gary; give it a break alright. You should be more worried of how to keep my secret a secret mew said telepathically to his friend. Gary was the only person to hear that; he sighed and rubbed his temples as if to ward off a headache.

"Crap, I forgot about that for awhile," Gary swore and then he groaned, mew looked at his friend innocently finding that teasing Gary was a great game and it kept the boredom off.

"Don't worry my friend, you'll have plenty of time to think of a solution as we walk," mew said as he spotted Misty and Brock running towards them, he smiled and waved at them. Then he felt a chill roll over him, he didn't know why but he knew that trouble was coming soon and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

"Sorry to keep you two waiting, Brocks brothers and sisters had to give us both a hug each from all of them," Misty said with a smile, Gary waved the apology off.

"That's fine Misty, now let our pokemon journey begin," Gary said, mew smiled as they began walking into the great unknown of the world.

OoOoO

Chapter Five

Mew knew that something terrible would happen soon; it was like a pressure building up inside him. He frowned as they set up camp for the night; he was exhausted after a few weeks travel and resting only when they reached a pokemon gym for a battle and getting his friends checked at the local pokemon center's.

"Gary," he whispered to his friend, Gary looked up and seeing mew wanted to talk in private. The teen nodded, then they both slipped away from the camp.

"What is it Ash?" Gary asked, Mew sighed and closed his blue eyes for a few seconds.

"I really need to rest Gary in my real form, remember I told you I can only spend certain amounts of time in this form and as exhausted as I am I can't spend much more time in this form," Mew said. Understanding dawned in Gary eyes as he realized how pushing the journey had been for the young mew.

"Sorry Ash I didn't realize, how about we rest here for a few days and you go out on your own for awhile in your real form," Gary suggested, mew smiled liking this idea.

"Thanks Gary, the truth is that I only have enough energy to stay in human form for a few more hours," mew said, they then walked back to the campsite.

"Hey you guys were going to stay here for a few days, anyway Ash is going to be going camping by himself tonight... says I snore," he told them with a grin, they all had a small laugh at that.

"Sure Ash, but be careful," Brock said with a smile, mew nodded.

"Well if it isn't the twerps," a familiar voice said, mew groaned silently as Team Rocket said their motto as they jumped out of the bushes.

"Jesse"

"James"

"Meowth that's right"

The trio said; mew sighed. Why must team rocket teams always show up wherever they go, it was as if there was a trouble magnet on them. And why did they have to attack now, he really had to get out of here because he knew if he didn't leave he would transform right in front of everyone.

"What do you want?" Gary asked angrily, beside him pikachu's pouches sparked with electricity.

"We want the pink haired kid, da boss wants him," meowth said pointing at mew, mew seeing this gave a nervous laugh and backed away from the trio.

"That's real nice, but I think I won't come with you," he said nervously a sweatdrop down the side of his head, his human friends nodded and agreed that they wouldn't get him.

"You don't get any choice," Jessie said and then she through something at him, the next thing mew knew he was covered in this brown goop that quickly became solid keeping him from moving.

"Ash!" Gary called running towards his friend; then Gary and his other human's friend were also trapped in types of goop.

"Damn," he swore knowing what he would have to do; he gathered the last of his energy and all he goop on everyone disintegrated. Then he felt darkness take him, he fell to the ground unconscious.

VvVvV

Misty gasped as a red light surrounded Ash and the goop around everyone was destroyed, then as she watched Ash fell to the ground and didn't move.

Then almost all her beliefs about pokemon were shattered as Ash glowed slightly once more, his shape changed and he was no longer human.

"He's a pokemon," she said wide-eyed in shock, and even more so he was a legendary mew.

She quickly looked at Gary but saw no surprise but instead worry, she realized that he must of known that Ash was a pokemon.

"Oh no, his big brother is going to kill me if he gets hurt," she heard Gary mutter in a scared voice, he then started to run to the mew which had been Ash.

"Too late," James called throwing a smoke bomb, the pokemon trainers all coughed till they could see again.

Once they could see they noticed two things, the first was that Team Rocket was gone (to there relief) and second was that Ash was also gone... team rocket had kidnapped him.

"Oh oh," Gary said looking up into the sky, Misty looked up and gasped as she saw a ball of blue energy flying towards them in the sky.

"Um... who's that?" she asked Gary feeling scared; he looked at her his eyes wide also.

"That's Ash's big brother, I am in such big trouble," Gary said, then the ball of energy landed and they finally got a look at Ash's big brother.

VvVvV

MewTwo was enraged; these stupid human children had let his brother be kidnapped by team Rocket of all things. In reality he wanted to obliterate these pokemon but he couldn't, he knew that they were still mews friends and his little brother would never forgive him.

You better have a good reason for letting my brother be captured he said to them telepathically, he glared at them as the red haired girl and the oldest boy stared at him in shock.

"Um... mewtwo, we didn't mean for this to happen please forgive us," Gary begged, Mewtow sighed knowing that he had to forgive the humans.

I forgive you, now you must rescue my brother mewtwo said, and then as the humans watched he transformed to his human form.

"Whoah," the oldest boy in the group said and the girl just stared, Mewtwo smirked at them knowing that maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.

VvVvV

Mew woke up slowly exhausted and not knowing where he was, the first thing he noticed that he was in some kind of metal suit. The helmet went right around his head, trying to use his powers he found that whatever the suit was it blocked his powers completely.

"Good your awake my little mew," an evil voice said, mew sweatdropped and realized that this couldn't be good.

OoOoO

Chapter six

Last Time:

Mew woke up slowly exhausted and not knowing where he was, the first thing he noticed that he was in some kind of metal suit. The helmet went right around his head, trying to use his powers he found that what ever the suit was it blocked his powers completely.

"Good your awake my little mew," an evil voice said, mew sweatdropped and realized that this couldn't be good.

VvVvV

And onto the story:

Mewtwo sighed at the slow progress they were making to find his little brother mew, he wondered how humans ever got anything done if they always did it at such a slow pace.

The girl Misty was terrified of him and that annoyed him, the boy Brock kept on looking at him as if he thought he was about to blast him out of existence.

'No matter how tempting it is to do it I won't, mew would skin me alive if I hurt them' Mewtwo thought, he sighed and wished that for this journey he didn't have to hide in a human form.

"Hey Matt were going to stop in a few minutes to eat, want to join us?" Gary asked him, Mewtwo winced at being called the name he had chosen but knew he had to get use to it so people wouldn't suspect what he truly was.

'Yeah a genetically altered super clone of a mew, that would just be great if someone other then these three humans found out' Mewtwo thought coldly, realizing that he hadn't answered the questioned he turned to the human teen.

"No thank you Gary, I would rather be searching for my brother," he said almost coldly, Gary sighed and went to talk to the other humans.

(You shouldn't be like this towards Gary Mewtwo, he wants to find Ash as much as you do but unlike you humans need to sleep more often and rest) Gary's pikachu said coming up to him, Mewtwo glared at the yellow electric pokemon.

All I want to do is find my little brother before something happens to him mewtwo said telepathically to pikachu, pikachu sighed and looked at mewtwo sadly.

(You'll find mew don't worry mewtwo, I just hope we can save him before Team Rocket tries to control his powers) pikachu said, mewtwo agreed for he was worried about that also.

At that moment a wild pokemon ran up to them, it knew where the team rocket base was and would show them all the place.

Sometimes trouble doesn't come to you, you go to it mewtwo said, he had heard his sister say this many times in times of trouble and saying it made him feel better and made him remember the mew that had made Ash into the new mew.

VvVvV

Mew wanted to rip the helmet off his head and bite his captor's head off, normally these thoughts would never enter his mind but at the moment he wanted to drink their blood.

Team Rockets training ideas were stupid as they tried to tame him, but of course if he didn't do what they said at the press of a button he would be full of terrible pain.

'Damn, if only this helmet wasn't blocking my powers and then I could tell big Brother where I was and he could come to save me' mew thought. He began to swear silently to himself as he heard the one they called the 'boss' enter the room he was held in.

"My mew, what a weapon you will be and all the gym leaders will bow before me with your powers," the boss said, mew sweatdroppped when he heard this.

Why would you want them to? he asked, while he couldn't speak very far with his telepathic powers because of the helmet he could speak to them still this way when they were very close.

"Because I want them to, the whole world I will rule and my word will be law," the boss said, mew moved as far as he could from the boss in his small cage.

'He's nuts' mew thought, he sighed wishing mewtwo would get there soon.

"Now it is time to train you again," the boss said, mew groaned as two goons entered to take his cage with him inside to the training area.

Goodie more training mew said coldly to the two goons, they said nothing and mew prepared himself to be hurt again.

VvVvV

Mewtwo looked at the cold stone building with narrowed purple eyes; inside that building he could feel the life force of his little brother.

(The team rocket group stay there mewtwo, be careful) the wild pokemon said, then with its task done the pokemon vanished back into the forest.

"Ash is in there, isn't he?" Gary asked him from his side, Mewtwo nodded a slight aura appeared and then quickly vanished from around him.

"Yes he is," Mewtwo wispered gritting his teeth, he clenched his fist angrily.

"But there is something else, isn't there?" Misty asked her blue eyes narrowed to almost slits, the cat pokemon in human form looked at the human girl.

"Yes there is, if a mew dies a violent death its powers will cause a massive shock wave that could destroy everything for hundreds of miles," Mewtwo answered, the three humans and pikachu paled realizing what this meant.

"We have to hurry," Gary said, the whole rescue group for mew nodded.

"Or there will be thousands of lives lost, human and pokemon," Brock said sadly, the dark haired rock gym leader sighed.

We have to hurry before it is too late mewtwo said into their minds, he knew that if team rocket couldn't control mew they would destroy him.

VvVvV

Mew sighed in relief as he was once again placed in his cage, he hated being trapped yet it was better then the humans trying to train him and obey them.

It was then that he felt the familiar energy of someone close to him, his head snapped up when he realized how close that person was.

'Mewtwo is near, soon I know I will be free... before it is too late' mew thought sadly, his eyes blurred with unshed tears and he knew that it would be awhile yet till those tears would fall.

Let it begin he said and his body was covered by a slight pink aura that quickly vanished, mew smirked.

OoOoO

Chapter Seven

Last time:

Mew sighed in relief as he was once again placed in his cage, he hated being trapped yet it was better then the humans trying to train him and obey them.

It was then that he felt the familiar energy of someone close to him, his head snapped up when he realized how close that person was.

'Mewtwo is near, soon I know I will be free... before it is too late' mew thought sadly, his eyes blurred with unshed tears and he knew that it would be awhile yet till those tears would fall.

Let it begin he said and his body was covered by a slight pink aura that quickly vanished, mew smirked.

VvVvV

MewTwo smirked as he observed how the rockets grunts guarded there base, these lackeys minds were easy to control so they would ignore the small group.

"See any way in?" Gary asked, mewtwo looked at the teen beside him and nodded.

"Every twenty minutes for five minutes the door in unguarded, using my powers I will make it so that no one will notice us slip in during that time. If there is trouble I will probably have to transform to my real form, I only hope that they haven't hut my brother," Mewtwo said, Gary nodded and they looked at Misty and Brock who were some distance away observing some other rocket lackeys.

"You really care for Ash, don't you," Gary said, it was a statement not a question.

"Yes I care for him greatly, he's kept me sane over the years... without him I would of been so alone," Mewtwo said, he knew that without mew he would probably gone insane when mew his sister died all those years ago.

"We have about two minutes till we can sneak in mewtwo, I'll go and get Misty and Brock," Gary said, Mewtwo nodded. The pokemon turned human narrowed his dark purple eyes at the building; inside he could feel his brother's pain.

'They will pay in blood for all the pain they caused you brother' Mewtwo thought, his eyes glowed blue for a few seconds as he struggled to keep control of his anger ridden power.

VvVvV

Mew sighed as he looked around the confines of his cage; the armour he wore stopped him from using his powers unless Giovanni the leader of team rocket ordered him.

He wished that he was safe with his brother mewtwo, now after being captured by this evil human he wondered if his journey with Gary was a mistake.

'No it is not a mistake, I got to see a childhood friend again and get to know him again... even if I die here it was worth it' mew thought to himself. a tear flowed down his cheek and dried to the metal covering his body causing a salty spot to form.

Brother mew thought, his tail swayed behind him as he thought of mewtwo and hope that all would go right again.

[KABOOM!]

Mew fell forward onto the floor of his cage as a explosion rocked the building, he probed with the little telepathic powers that were not blocked by the suit. He smiled when he felt the choas team rocket was sent into, he smiled because he knew what caused it.

Brother has come to play he wispered to himself, he smiled and sitting down he began to wait... it would oonly be a matter of time.

VvVvV

"Where is mew?" mewtwo demanded the rocket grunt he held in his hands, the rocket shivered as he looked into mewtwos purple eyes. Mewtwo sighed and threw the rocket into the wall, that human was usless.

"I think you scared them Matt, maybe you shouldn't of blown up that wall when the guard caught us," Gary said running up to him, Mewtwo glared at Gary and the teen quickly paled and backed away.

"Or not," Gary squeaked, he quickly went back to battle the rockets and mewtwo saw him start a pokemon battle with one of the grunts.

'Mew is nearby I can feel him, now to locate him' Mewtwo thought, closing his eyes he quickly began scanning for mew.

'There, he's four floors up' Mewtwo thought, opening his eyes he watched the battle for a few seconds.

"I'm on the way bro," Mewtwo whispered too low for anyone to see, then he nodded slightly to himself. Then he quickly gathered his energy, then in a flash of blue light he teleported.

VvVvV

Giovanni gazed at the captive mew in the cage, the armor it wore had taken much time to design so that the mew wouldn't be able to use its power unless he himself ordered it so.

'Years ago I lost my prize creation mewtwo, but since I have a live mew that loss isn't that bad anymore' Giovanni thought to himself, maybe since they had a good mew DNA source they could try the cloning research again.

Then he realized that it was a bad idea, mewtwo had killed the last scientists and he didn't want to loose anymore of those valuable pawns.

I have a gender a musical voice suddenly said in his mind, startled and angrily he glared at the armored small pokemon.

"Do not speak at me without my permission," he snarled, the pokemon didn't move and Giovanni wondered why it hadn't responded to that yet.

Do you know love Giovanni, do you know the thrill of true adventures shared? the mews musical voice asked, Giovanni growled and the mew became silent again.

"You are a tool, and as a tool I will do as I see fit," the leader of team rocket hissed, silence filled the room.

And some tools send their users to hell a new voice said in his mind, startled Giovanni spun around to see a young teen.

"Who the hell are you?" he asked trying to keep his cool, moving slowly so not to gain attention he reached back towards his pokeballs.

"I'm surprised you don't recognize me Giovanni, as the leader of team rocket some things you must forget," the teen taunted his purple eyes gleaming, he smirked at Giovanni and pushed his purple hair out of his eyes.

"Am I suppose to recognize you?' Giovanni asked, those purple eyes darkened in some sort of anger and Giovanni felt the hairs on the back of his neck rise.

I'm surprised you don't recognize him Gio, but then again he's not usually not in this form mews voice came to his mind, Giovanni frowned and wondered what the hell was going on.

Maybe this would help the boy said, Giovanni gasped as the boy glowed blue and shifted. Because of the effect on him he closed his eyes, when he opened them he saw something... something he had thought he would never see again.

"Mewtwo," he whispered, fear coursed through him and he suddenly found himself with no pokeballs and no defence.

Yes it is me Giovanni, I a creature you created as a tool has returned to put an end to this Mewtwo said camly, Giovanni backed away from mew when Mewtwo advanced his mind shocked at the sight of the creature.

Hey don't forget me big bro, I want to fight too the mew said once mewtwo freed him of the armour with his power, both pokemon glowed with there powers. Mewtwo was an electric blue colour; mew was a red that sometimes snapped like fire... it seemed to show the anger the pokemon felt.

Playtime is over for team rocket, it is time for you to feel the wrath of the pokemons powers which you have played with the two cat pokemon said, the next thing Giovanni knew was a bright light and then painÉ terrible pain.

OoOoO

Chapter Eight

Gary grunted as his fist pounded into a rocket's stomach, the rocket gave a gasp of pain and folded over. Gary swore and rubbed his fist which was sore by now, around him lay other rocket grunts who had also had met his fist.

"Gary we can't hold out much longer, we have to escape," Misty yelled towards him, he nodded as he wiped sweat from his brow.

'We can't hold out much longer, there are too many rockets and our pokemon are getting very tired' Gary thought with a frown, he gasped as he barely a flame-thrower.

'Mewtwo hurry up and rescue Ash, I want to get out of here in on piece' Gary thought, as he dodged pokemon attacks his breathing was becoming ragid.

"Ash," he whispered tears in his eyes, dear god he didn't want to loose his best friend again after finding out that he was still alive after all this time.

VvVvV

You know what we have to do don't you? Mewtwo asked mew, mew sighed knowing what they had to do.

Do we have to big brother; I just feel... that we could do something else mew said sadly, his blue eyes looked sadly at Giovanni's still body.

No it is the best little brother, if we don't we will never be able to rest... the world will never leave us alone Mewtwo said his telepathic voice barely a whisper, mew closed his eyes but knew his brother was right.

I jut wish we didn't have to do this to Gary, but it is for the best mew said, there was silence for a few minutes.

Its time, if we don't those humans below we consider friends will die mewtwo said, mew nodded.

VvVvV

Misty sighed as she knocked out another rocket member, she sighed sadly as she noticed how exhausted her pokemon were.

'I'm only here because I like Ash as a friend, its kind of amazing that he is actually a legendary pokemon' she thought to himself, from the corner of her eye she could see where an exhausted Gary fought.

'I understand why he didn't tell us, its because something like this would happen... poor Ash to be captured by such evil people' Misty thought, a single tear fell down her face.

'Don't worry Ash, you'll be safe soon' Misty fought, with renewed strength from those thoughts she began to battle once again.

VvVvV

Brown frowned as he battled, his Onix was big but one of these times the rockets water pokemon would hit.

"Now Onix!" he yelled, at his command the huge rock pokemon dived into the ground sending flooring and dirt into the air.

"Where did it go?" a rocket asked and this made him look stupid as everyone else stared at the ground, Brock smirked as the ground began to shake sending more dust into the air.

"ATTACK!" he ordered, rockets screamed as Onix came up under them sending them and their pokemon into the air. He smirked again as he saw all of them knocked out against a wall, turning around he sighed as he saw another group heading his way.

"Don't they ever give up," Brock groaned, wiping dust off himself he ordered his pokemon into more battle.

VvVvV

"Jesse I think we should run for it," James said to his red haired partner, Jesse nodded as they looked at the battle from their hiding place.

"Yes I think that is a good idea, hey where is meowth?" Jesse asked looking for the cat pokemon of their trio.

"Meowth where are you," they called, the next thing they knew was darkness as a stray attack knocked them out.

VvVvV

Meowth slipped through the hall of the rockets lair, he felt the tug of power... it felt like something he had felt before. Finally it led him to the room the mew was being held in, shrugging to himself he slipped inside the room.

The first thing he noticed was Giovanni's body leaning against a wall, a look of terror was on his face his eyes open yet unseeing.

'The power is coming from mew' he thought as he saw the floating pink cat pokemon, next to it was a larger purple cat pokemon.

Meowth, its time for the humans to forget out existence once again and everyone who knows about us mews voice said, he nodded knowing that if more people around the world found out about this it would mean even more chaos.

We are sorry but you have to forget us also another voice said and he knew it belonged to the other cat pokemon, as he watched mew floated lower till meowth and mew were eye to eye.

And so we begin mew said, meowth gasped as his sight was filled with beautiful white light and felt himself fall into a deep slumber.

VvVvV

"What the..." Gary yelled as a bright white light started to fill the air, he gasped as hi hair began to move as if in an invisible unfelt wind.

It is time a familiar telepathic voice said in all the humans and pokemons minds, he gasped as Ash/mew appeared in the light and mewtwo in his true form beside him.

"Time for what Ash, and are you okay?" he asked the pink pokemon, Ash turned to him his blue eyes filled with a deep sadness.

I am fine Gary, but I am afraid you all must forget Ash said and Gary frowned, what did Ash mean forget and why was he so sad.

"Forget what ash, what's going on?" Gary asked confused, mewtwo looked at Gary his purple eyes emotionless.

I am sorry but for our safety and the worlds safe it is best that not one of you remember any of this, and to forget us completely mewtwo said, Gary felt tears come to his eyes.

"No I don't want to forget, I just got my best friend back after all this time... I don't want to loose him again," Gary cried, everyone grew silent and Gary noticed that everyone but himself and the two cat pokemon were in a deep sleep.

"I'm sorry Gary, but it has to be this way," a familiar voice said, Gary gasped as he saw that Ash was in his human form once again.

"Please don't," Gary begged, sadly Ash walked forward and hugged the spiky haired teen.

"You may not remember your adventures with me Gary but your heart will, I won't be gone. If we don't I will be hunted to the ends of the earth and this fight will be in vain," Ash whispered into his ear, gently he whipped away Gary's tears and backed away.

"Will I ever remember?" Gary asked, a glow surrounded Ash and once again he was a mew.

Only time will tell Gary Ash said, Gary then felt himself fall into a deep sleep.

I will watch over you my friend was the last thing he heard Ash say, in his sleep a smile lighted his face.

VvVvV

Gary yawned as he woke up; looking around he saw that Misty and Brock were all ready awake. He crawled out of his sleeping bag and petted pikachu, it was a beautiful day once again.

"Morning sleepy head," Misty teased her blue eyes twinkling, Bropck stayed silent as he stirred breakfast.

"Morn'," he said between yawns, pikachu laughed and Gary smiled. Then he frowned and looked around, he didn't know why but he felt as if something was missing.

"You okay Gary?" Misty asked, he smiled realizing that she had noticed his frown.

"Nothing Misty, nothing at all," he said, suddenly he spun around when he thought he saw something pink in the corner of his eye. He frowned when he saw nothing; he shrugged guessing it was just his overactive imagination.

"Gary?" misty asked; he turned around to look at him friends.

"Nothing Misty, I'm fine," he said, he sat down and began to eat breakfast.

In his mind a voice came to him, it was like a memory but he knew that it couldn't be... he didn't remember anything like that.

'I will watch over you my friend' he wondered who had said it, then not knowing why he smiled.

THE END 

See the button below; use it to review this nice revamped version of my old fic.

Ja ne


End file.
